


Mad Bee Hatter

by Plagg



Series: Kwami Boutique [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, and marinette is still done with her shit, chloe would be really gay after a reveal im just saying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6732166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plagg/pseuds/Plagg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe is insistent that Marinette make something matching for herself and her kwami, Buzzi. Marinette obliges, but makes sure they both look as ridiculous as possible. Too bad Chloe still likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad Bee Hatter

“Ah, Marinette!” Chloé squealed, hugging the girl and planting a kiss on her cheek.  Marinette groaned and pushed off the blonde, regretting the day the team revealed their identities.  “What’s my favorite teammate doing here?” Chloé asked, hot on Marinette’s heels as the black-haired girl headed for the elevator.

“Project, Chlo, did you already forget?” Marinette deadpanned, rolling her eyes when Chloé linked their arms.

“Of course I didn’t,” Chloé said, waving off the situation.  “But we still have a week!”  She just wanted to hang out with her Ladybug! 

Marinette hung her head, pressing her palm to her forehead in frustration.  She _really_ regretted the day they all revealed their identities.  The elevator dinged and the two girls entered Chloé’s bedroom; Marinette plopped down on the sofa and pulled out her textbook.  Tikki settled down beside her, offering the girl a gentle smile as Chloé plopped down beside her.

“Oh, Tikki!” Chloé cooed.  “Aren’t you just adorable!”  The kwami dawned a pair of little pink overalls, which was enough to make Chloé squeal. 

Before the blonde could say anything else, Buzzi popped up over her shoulder, “Callow, you’re annoying them,” the bee groaned, “and me.”

Chloé huffed and crossed her arms, “You’re annoyed by everything; Mari _adores_ me!”

Buzzi turned to Marinette, mouthing an apology to the girl. 

“Chlo, we really need to get started…” Marinette tried, holding out the paper their assignment was laid out on.  Chloé grumbled and snatched the paper, relieving Marinette by shutting up and actually working. 

They worked for well over an hour.  An entire, excruciating hour for Marinette.  Buzzi and Tikki resigned to Chloé’s bed, munching on peppers and cookies respectfully, too happy to ignore their holders as they caught up.  Marinette watched them enviously, squinting at the two happy kwamis.  What did she do to deserve this fate?  She was a nice person, she made good grades, she always helped her parents in their bakery.  Why did the universe hate her enough to make one of her teammates her childhood enemy?

“Mari, seriously!” Chloé whined, hugging the girl’s arm.  “You need to make one for _Buzzi_!”

“What?” Marinette turned to face the girl, who looked at her in frustration.

“I know you made outfits for Adrikins, Nino, and Nathanaël’s kwamis!” Chloe sat back and crossed her arms, “So it’s only right that you make one for Buzzi!  Ooh, maybe something for us to _match_!”

Marinette huffed and turned to watch the kwamis once again, glaring when she realized they were watching.  Buzzi looked practically ready to burst with laughter, as did Tikki.  They were both dead to Marinette.

“OK, fine…” Marinette grumbled.  “Got a hat form?”

For the next hour, Marinette locked herself in Chloé’s closet, refusing to let the blonde see what she was working on.  Every few minutes she would call for Tikki to go find things for her, which was the only time Choé saw the girl for the hour.  It was kind of frustrating, not knowing what was going on.

Finally, Marinette emerged from the closet with two items behind her back.  She smugly walked over to where Chloé and Buzzi sat and plopped a hat on either of them.  Human and kwami turned to look at each other, having a hard time containing their laughter.  It wasn’t until Tikki and Marinette broke that the two let loose and howled at the hats.

Chloé’s hat held a large teddy bear with a bee costume, a large bouquet of fake flowers, and wrapped in colorful Christmas lights.  Buzzi’s hat was a smaller version, but instead of a teddy bear, it held a Polly Pocket with a blonde ponytail and yellow jacket.  They looked absolutely ridiculous.

“There,” Marinette giggled proudly, “You two match.”

Chloe hopped up excitedly, “Ooh, I want a selfie!” she squealed, grabbing her phone and tugging her kwami closer.  She quickly snapped picture after picture until Buzzi pulled away, irritated, saying Chloé always managed to suck the fun out of everything.  “Mari, take a photo with me!” Chloé cooed, dashing over.

“Nonononono!” Marinette shook her head fervently, putting her hands up to stop the girl.

“Oh, come on, my super girlfriend!”

“Nooooo!”

**Author's Note:**

> I really like writing Chloe, so this was a breeze.


End file.
